


soulmates

by paperthinn



Series: joshie's favorites [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Relationships, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: soul mate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/nounnoun: soulmatea person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.originally titled 'soulmate shorts'





	soulmates

“Tyler, get the box from the truck, please!” 

Tyler rolls his eyes, a small snort escaping him as he runs back down the front steps. The decision to move in together was a mutual one between him and Josh, back aching from the heavy lifting they’ve been doing for days. Tyler was worried about the move, of course, but Josh reassured him. The final box is heavy in Tyler’s arms, setting it down gently in the house before trotting back outside and sitting down on the porch swing.

Josh pokes his head out of the open door, a breeze flowing through the house. He crosses the porch and sets down next to Tyler, bringing his right leg up onto the swing. The swing protests, jerking a bit with the movement, shaking a small amount when Tyler does the same with his left leg. It’s not too late in the afternoon, they’re lucky they got done unloading the truck so early.

The decision of moving in together came after realizing that neither of the men would find their soulmates. All of Tyler and Josh’s mutual friends had found the one they were supposed to be with, moving past the age of 18 without a sweat. Tyler finds _soulmates_ to be constricting, thinking back to when his sister had joked about never finding hers so she would never age. That’s how it works, Tyler had learned early on, you age until you're 18 and stop until you find the one. That person enables aging again. It’s sweet, this way, where you can grow old with the person you love.

Tyler’s always been skinny, tall, surprisingly smooth skin and that didn’t change as he technically grew older. He would be 23 now, but alas, he’s 18. He doesn’t like looking in mirrors, reminding himself of how lonely he’s been. Tyler takes a moment to rake his eyes over Josh, who’s pale skin seems darker in the shade of the porch. It’s been a while since he’s truly looked at his best friend, noticing how much _older_ he looks. When did that happen?

“You’ve changed,” Tyler says to him, eyeing Josh’s jawline, which has become sharper than he remembers it. Josh seems to have been looking over Tyler too, judging by the subtle nod.

“You have too. You didn’t tell me you found someone.” Tyler hasn’t. He hasn’t fallen in love with anyone, and if he has, he would’ve told Josh. The other male didn’t mention finding someone either, but Tyler doesn’t say that. He just thinks back to when Josh was 18, remembers how excited he was to hopefully find someone. They’ve been best friends since they were kids. All of Josh’s other friends haven’t been around long enough, and Tyler realizes Josh never really _stopped_ aging.

Tyler says this, speaks, “You’ve been getting older since you were 18.” It’s slow, but the realization is there, Tyler just doesn’t seem to pick it up quite yet. Josh just hums in agreement, remembering when Tyler was skinnier, but now he does look older. He looks like the age he’s supposed to be, 23. Maybe Josh looks the same age, but neither of them says it. Tyler breathes out a soft breath, his eyebrows furrowing when he looks back into his past.

Tyler doesn’t speak about his curiosity, but Josh does, “We’ve both been growing older,” He pauses, hesitant, “Since you turned 18.” Tyler’s only a few months older, he refuses to think about the hints his parents and other family have been dropping for weeks. They knew before him. Tyler’s leg twitches, falling against Josh’s. The information is there, in the open, and they know that what was a platonic friendship has the ability to turn into more.

Tyler and Josh are soulmates.


End file.
